


Starcrossed Lovers

by Golbii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Kokichi Oma - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Romance, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, not that sad tbh lmao, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbii/pseuds/Golbii
Summary: Kokichi Oma was know to be sly and manipulative, but after the sudden killing game being revealed as a simulation, guilt outweighed that. Countless nights he laid in silence, trapped in his nightmares.. But this time is went different...This time Shuichi Saihara was there, to keep his promise.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Starcrossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, this is just something i wrote late at night so enjoy i guess my dudes lmao

It started the same way it always did. The crushing void in his chest, the hollow sound of his bones snapping like twigs. The final puff of air, and sobs of Kaito Mamota beneath the humming drill of the hydraulic press.

His breath caught in his throat as he thrashed around, jolting up from the pitch black floor. He’d grown into a routine, fighting the painfully obvious reoccurrence of these nightmares, and how they jostled him around until he woke up in a sobbing pile in the morning.

He shifted on the floor, breathing slowly as he adjusted to the sudden weight lifted off his body. Kokichi finally gathered up the strength to push against the floor and stand, stumbling as he did so. 

His eyes glazed over with a layer of tears that stung the backs of his eyes, his feet shifting against the floor that seemed to drum along with his unsteady heart. He lifted his head hesitantly, and finally a singular tear fell.

“W-Who are you, why are you always here?!” Kokichi yelled weakly, throat already sore. 

It was a valid question, though. Why had the mysterious black figure stood there every nightmare? Their hand lifted in the air waving, laughing in a childish manner. They seemed so carefree until.. until the dream’s end.

“Every... Everytime you come here.. It’s always ending terribly for you! Why don’t you just quit it already?!” Kokichi bellowed, tears continuing to fall in steady streams down his pale skin.

‘ _You always say something,_ _’_ He berated himself,  _‘Everytime you say something. and when you try to save them.. You fail. You always fail. What is the point of even trying anymore?’_

“Kokichi!”

Kokichi jumped in his stance, head whipping around. That voice.. His voice.. The voice. Where did it come from? It was never here before, so why... why now?

“Sh...” He paused hesitantly to look around for the waving figure, but to no avail. They had seemed to disappear into the dark abyss surrounding him.

“Shuichi?!” He finally yelled out in confusion, tears bubbling up at the brims of his eyes yet never falling down his cheeks. 

_ “Kokichi! Wake up ! You gotta wake up!” _

‘ _If only it were that easy,’_ Kokichi thought bitterly.

Waking up was a foreign feeling, the warmth and the comfort of his own bed. Though for what felt like years, he succumbed to the horrifying feeling of the stone cold room until he met a crushing demise.

_“Kokichi, please.. Wake up, you’re scaring me...”_ Came Shuichi’s voice.. yet it was gentler.. Softer..

“Shuichi...” Kokichi whispered in a broken tone, tears falling down his cheeks finally.

“You’re s...”

Kokichi grew overwhelmed. The sudden warmth embracing his small body was new, and the feeling of tears falling from his eyes clamped shut was another feeling on it’s own. His arms that were once limp tingled back to life, and Kokichi lifted his head from the tense shoulder it rested on.

“Sh..Shu..” He whispered softly, tears staining his face which was illuminated by the pale moonlight.

“Shh... Kichi.. It’s okay.. I’m here.” Shuichi soothed gently, hand smoothly rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort his partner,

“I-I know.. I know you are, you always are..” Kokichi rambled with a sad stare, eyes locked onto the window of their apartment.

“Kokichi, hey..” Shuichi said softly, tugging away to turn the latter’s face towards his own.

He took the moment to tenderly press their foreheads together, the action causing Kokichi’s breath to stutter as his tears began to fall again. The warmth.. The love. What his dreams lacked.

“Was it that one again..? About Kaito, and Tsumugi..?” Shuichi asked, already knowing the answer.

Kokichi shifted to bury his head in Shuichi’s shoulder again, tears wetting the loose t-shirt his boyfriend wore on the late summer night in their shared home. He nodded slowly, body tense from the change in his dream.

“You know it’s not real.. And..” Shuichi drifted off, looking to the side with a frown.

He pulled away again, making sure Kokichi locked gazes with him. That they both understood one another was real, that they weren’t leaving.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever. You mean the world to me Kokichi... And if Tsumugi or anyone comes back with Danganronpa and comes anywhere near you,” He said softly, “I’ll be sure to keep you safe until my last breath.”

Kokichi let out a tiny breath first.. Then a tiny giggle, and finally a set of chuckled that spread to Shuichi. Both smiled at each other, and laughed softly in bliss within the hot summer night.

“That was.. That was cheesy, Saihara.”

“It made you feel better, didn’t it?”

It did.

“Maybe, just a little...” Kokichi teased nudging his boyfriend playfully.

“You’re a dork.” Shuichi snickered pushing him lightly.

“You love me, Shu.” He replied with a smirk, ignoring the glisten in Shuichi’s eyes as he stared ahead at his boyfriend.

“You’re right.” Shuichi began. His arms pulled Kokichi forwards again, and slowly he made his move.

“I love your smile.” He said, kissing the small dips where Kokichi’s dimples exposed themselves.

“Your personality.” Shuichi continued, kissing his forehead.

“How resilient and dedicated you are.” Shuichi whispered kissing his cheek.

“Those are just a few of the things I love about you... But I love everything about you,  Kokichi.. And I mean it.”

Finally, their lips pressed together. Softly they held each other tight, until one tugged away and looked sleepily back at their lover.

“I’m tired..” Kokichi said hesitantly, fear at the possibilities of his dreams overcoming him.

“Well.... I’m going to be right here by your side. Always. If anything happens, I’m right here, okay?” Shuichi reassured, giving him a heart warming smile.

“Okay.” Kokichi replied, faith filling his chest.

He trusted Shuichi.. He knew Shuichi would keep his word.

So slowly but surely, Kokichi laid on his side with his boyfriend’s long arm draped around his waist with his hand interlocked with Kokichi’s. The too nestled closely together beneath their blanket, and slowly drifted off into a warm comfortable sleep.

And a long well-deserved rest with zero nightmares awaited them.. The two star crossed lovers who made it through thick and thin.. 

And would continue to do so.


End file.
